


Dance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She had been fortunate to have had friends, but from what she heard, Carrie had no one.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Carrie White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: dance.

Beverly didn’t know much about her. She had heard the whispers and rumors, but refused to believe them. She had been on the receiving end of rumors before she moved out of Derry and knew the pain and loneliness that had come from that. She had been fortunate to have had friends, but from what she heard, Carrie had no one. 

So Beverly made her way across the gym where Carrie was sitting alone. She had seen glimpses of her in the hall, but as she got closer, she saw how pretty she was, even if the other chose not to see it through the acne.

She reached her and Carrie looked up at her in surprise. Beverly smiled softly, her eyes were just as pretty too know that she had a good look at them. “I like your dress.”

Carrie was quiet for a long moment before saying, “Thank you, I made it myself.”

“You made that? That’s amazing!” 

A soft smile began to appear on Carrie’s face. “You really think so?”

Beverly nodded. “Yeah. It’s much better than the dresses the other girls are wearing. This one took effort and time, and I love the color.”

“Th-thank you.”

Beverly smiled again and held out her hand. “I’m Beverly. Beverly Marsh.”

“Carrie White,” Carrie replied, taking Beverly’s hand and shaking it.

“Carrie, would you like to dance?”

Carrie looked surprised again, her eyes flickering around the room before landing on Beverly again. “You-you want to dance with me?”

Beverly nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Carrie smiled brightly up at Beverly and allowed Beverly to lead her to the dance floor. Beverly wrapped Carrie’s arms around her neck before placing her own arms around Carrie’s waist and slowly, they started to sway to the music.


End file.
